More Human from Your Love
by the simply mortal reason
Summary: Oneshot: Edward overhears a conversation his family has while waiting to go see Bella. 'Although I didn’t know if what she said was true, I was grateful she had said that she was happy with Bella in my life.' note: takes place after New Moon


Hello all again! I am having a bit of writer's block with chapter three for _A New Addiction._ But, I am trying my hardest. Well a bit about this oneshot, it's my first. It is written in Edward's point of view. I was inspired to write this when I heard a song in spanish that just struck a cord in me it was something to the effect of 'the power of your love makes me more human.' If you want to know the song is El poder de tu amor by Ricardo Montaner. It really has nothing to do with this oneshot except for that line. Okay on with the story!  
-the simply mortal reason

**_Disclaimer:_** I'm sorry but I am not the genius that came up with these amazing characters. Therefore I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**More Human from Your Love**

The murmurs of my family were the only sound that could be heard. They were talking about me, thinking I couldn't hear. I never knew the extent of my heightened hearing since my change, there was never a need to try. I looked towards my southern wall which was a window. Actually the whole southern wall of the house was a window, it was Esme's idea.

I waited anxiously for the sun to set, its rays reflecting off of my marble, white, ice-cold skin. Ruby rays mixed with other warm colors that reminded me of fire, and pink shades of violet bounced from my exposed skin, or 'sparkled' as Bella had once put it as.

Bella.

I once thought my life was complete just myself and my family. That's all I ever thought I would need. All the love I would need came from them never in my existence did I think I would want- no, more like _need_ the love of someone else. All that changed when Bella came. I once described her as a meteor in my moonless night sky bringing brightness and beauty into my life. Of course she thought I was being ridiculous, but it was the truth, now I would say she is the brightest thing in my sky. Being with her I experienced a new sort of happiness. I felt complete to put it simply.

Ever since she saved me from committing on of the worst mistakes imaginable I've been banned from her house except during my allowed visiting hours. Her father Charlie now held hatred towards me. I completely agreed with him. Bella on the other hand would not. I destroyed her, the images I now had imprinted in my mind- thanks to that werewolf she called her best friend of her hugging her arms around her torso as if they were the only things holding her in tact. His memories of how he held Bella, they filled me with rage, jealousy. I once thought that I had captured that concept but like many things that I once thought I knew about myself changed when Bella came. She brought out a different side in me. The jealousy was a slap in the face when I really felt it. The thought of her in another male's arms or company angered me, more so if it was that vile Mike Newton. Oh how I loathed him.

"Jasper what is Edward feeling? Any sign he may be able to hear is?" I heard Carlisle's voice from the first floor. Why would my father figure want to know how I am feeling at the moment? I listened closer, my curiosity taking over.

"He keeps changing his emotions."

"What has he been feeling?"

"Anxiousness, anger, jealously, and most recently curiosity"

"Why would he feel that way?" I heard Carlisle say, from the tone he was using I could tell he was mostly pondering out loud to himself.

"I don't know Carlisle he's the mind reader not any of us," Rosalie whisper shouted.

The sun had almost set. I had wanted to take Bella to our meadow today, so we could both be warmed by the sun and I from her skin as well. I still remembered the warmth of her fingertips mixed with the small rays of sun. Oh, how I had enjoyed the feeling of the heat that radiated from her and the subtle flow of electricity where the tips of her fingers touched my frigid skin. But alas, Bella was forbidden to step out of her house except for school or work. On top of which she had some homework yet to finish.

"Rosalie," Carlisle scolded.

"To me he seems more human. I see more compassion in his eyes. I'm happy Bella came into his life," Esme was always the motherly one. Although I didn't know if what she said was true, I was grateful she had said that she was happy with Bella in my life.

"You're right Esme. Edward is more human and he is having more emotions, just like a typical teenage human."

"But Jasper isn't it always the females that have many emotions?"

"Oh, my little brother has feelings like a teenage human girl," Emmett said as if he were talking to a baby. I heard the muffled giggles of my family.

"Emmett, your brother might have heard you," Esme said trying to contain her laughter.

"But he is more human now. And I have a new friend to dress-up now," Alice's voice rang louder now. By now the sun was below the horizon. I jumped to the floor from my black couch and raced down second and first floors to leave the house.

"Edward, are you going to Bella's tonight?" Esme's motherly voice greeted me when I was almost to the door.

"Yes Mom, I'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Wow that boy is so whipped," I heard Emmett's booming voice say as I set foot outside. I'll have to get him back I made a mental note.

Charlie was away fishing with that mutt's father Billy Black today and tomorrow Sunday. Bella had tried to convince me to stay with her against her father's wishes or coming to my house even if that meant being Alice's guinea pig Barbie as she had put it at prom. Although it was tempting spending a whole weekend with her just the two of us with no one to interrupt, I refused. What would happen if I lost control? I couldn't exist with myself if I hurt Bella.

I was nearing my Bella's home now; I could hear her heartbeat and the silence of her mind. I was so attuned to her heartbeat that I could distinguish it a mile away in a crowd.

I quickly scaled the side of her house and crawled into her room without a sound. I made my way towards the rocking chair and sat waiting for Bella to enter her room. I heard her light footsteps trying to not make a sound. The door swung open and Bella's falling figure entered the room. I quickly caught her in my arms. Shaking my head I looked at her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" She looked at me her eyes sparkling with love and happiness, maybe a tinge of embarrassment with a smile reaching her eyes. That smile made my cold non-beating heart warm and fills it with love skipping a beat figuratively speaking, and a faint blush gracing her lovely cheeks.

"I don't know. Love and hold me for forever and kiss me right now?"

"Now that I can do," I silently thanked god for her not asking to be a vampire. She stood on the tips of her toes and I leaned down to give her a chaste kiss.

"And maybe make me one of the eternally damned?"

"Bella, we've been over this," no matter how many times we had this conversation neither of us budged. Of course, she could just accept my marriage proposal and after the wedding I would turn her whenever she wanted.

"I know it was worth a try. It is something you could do with me."

"Yes, but not now," by then we were sitting on her bed. I lifted Bella into my arms and placed her gently under the covers and laid myself on top, as to not chill her with my lack of body heat, and pulled her close.

"So how was your day?" Her quiet voice murmured into my chest.

"Rather unproductive, waiting for the sun to set so I could see you, hear your voice, and smell your delicious sent. I did listen to my family talk about me. How was your day, love?"

"Unproductive as well, I finished my homework and ate diner. Also I mostly waited for the sun to set to see you too. What was your family saying?" I was silent a moment debating on telling her.

"The power of your love for me makes me more human. That was what the entire family was thinking and how happy they are that I have you in my life."

"The _whole_ family thought that?" I knew what she meant or more like whom.

"Yes, Rosalie as well thought that."

"But why does she hate me so?"

"Ah, that is not my story to tell," Her face dropped a bit, "but don't worry she'll come around. Now it's time for my favorite human to sleep."

"Edward, it's too soon you just got here. And it's not even late."

"But you need sleep,' she interrupted with a yawn, "see and I keep you up too much."

"You won't leave will you?" how could she think such things?

"How could you think that? Of course I'll never leave you. I care for you far too much yet not enough. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward," she yawned once more.

"And Edward?"

"Hmm?" I responded inhaling the sent coming from her hair.

"You've always seemed human to me even if you aren't."

"Thank you. Would you like it if I sang your lullaby?" Bella nodded. And with that she drifted into unconsciousness whispering my name in her peaceful slumber.


End file.
